


Topping From The Bottom

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Power Bottom Joshua Graham, Service Top Courier Six, Trans Male Courier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Actual Power Bottom Joshua Graham finds out the Courier is a Top.And then they bang.





	Topping From The Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> WELP HERE WE ARE  
> Not the best piece from my stash of unpublished works, but here you go.
> 
> Edited a bit from a crack one shot where Joshua and the Courier fuck just to send lewd snapchats to Caesar in response to dick pics Caesar keeps sending the Courier.

The Courier wasn’t sure how it came up in conversation, but it had come out that he was a top, which is how he found himself in his current situation, with Joshua looking at him, expression unreadable with all the bandages on his face.

“Top, you say?” Joshua repeated.

The Courier noticed the change in the tone of his voice when he said that, and his eyelids lowered as he leaned closer.

“Don’t believe me?” The Courier asked, voice lowered in a more sultry tone.

“Oh, I believe you.” Joshua replied. “But That, does interest me.”

The Courier’s lips curved, as he got an idea.

“I have a proposition for you, Mr. Graham.” He began, straightening up.

“Go on.” Joshua prodded, also straightening up.

The two discussed things for a bit, planning how to proceed, before deciding on future actions.

“Alright, so let’s get cleaned up, and get this show on the road.” The Courier announced, standing up before getting his things to prepare for what was going to be one of the more wild nights of his life.

A while later, he was suited up, and was on his back before he even knew what was happening.

“Power bottom, huh?” The Courier breathed out a chuckle. “Should’ve guessed.”

Joshua hummed in response from above him as he got himself into position, one knee straddling the Courier’s hips, while he braced himself on his other foot in a kneel.

One hand was pressed against the Courier’s still-bound chest, while the other hand positioned the Courier’s lubed up dildo to his ass, before sinking down.

Joshua groaned at the feeling of being full for the first time in years, the textures on the synthetic cock rubbing him just right.

“This one was a good choice.” He said aloud as he began to ride the Courier, both of his hands now pressing against his chest for leverage, knees caging his hips in place.

The Courier laughed, his hands at Joshua’s hips, just to help keep him steady, since there was no way in hell he’d be able to control Joshua’s movements.

“I never get many complaints on this one.” He responded. “By the way, this doesn’t hurt you much, does it? The burns?”

Joshua paused just to grind down on him before responding.

“No. They don’t hurt nearly as much as they would have before, thanks to the ointment you made for me.” Joshua said. “They’re actually healing for once in four years- yesss, right there. Thrust up.”

The Courier did as told.

“I’m glad. Should be keeping the elasticity of your skin, as well.” The Courier said while watching Joshua ride him.

Joshua’s back arched as he moaned, grinding down on the Courier, taking a moment to savor the feeling of the textured cock inside him.

“Keep up the pace.” Joshua commanded, now leaning back, hands bracing himself as he rode the Courier harder. 

The Courier chuckled, on hand braced onto Joshua’s hip, the other reaching up to grasp his cock while he thrusted up into him.

“You’re a bossy one, aren’t you?” The Courier said, throughly amused.

“Quiet.” Joshua snarled, slamming his hips down hard to grind savagely down on him, before bringing himself back up, leaving just the tip in himself, before slamming back down. “Just do as your told.”

The Courier puffed out another laugh in response, but said nothing, content to simply watch the show Joshua was putting on as he rode him hard and fast.

Soon, Joshua had him take up a different position, breathy and trembling, but still demanding as he settled himself into the Courier’s lap, where he took his cock back into his ass, and began to ride him again, hands now braced on the Courier’s broad shoulders.

“Getting close?” The Courier asked teasingly, fisting Joshua’s cock, letting it just slip in and out of his fist while Joshua bounced on his cock.

Joshua’s response was a garbled shout as his cock twitched, cum coating them both.

His hips slowed down to a lazy grind, arms now holding the Courier close as Joshua panted in his ear.

The Courier ran a hand up and down Joshua’s back gently as he caught his breath.

“You enjoy yourself, sweetheart?” The Courier cooed, pressing a kiss to Joshua’s cheek.

Joshua nodded, turning to kiss the Courier on the lips, muttering his thanks against them.

“Now,” Joshua breathed, sated, and a bit tired. “get all this cleaned up.”

The Courier couldn’t help but laugh, nodding before he carefully extracted himself from Joshua to retrieve the supplies he had prepared earlier for this.

A little while later, Joshua was cleaned up, ointment applied to his burnt skin, and bandages changed.

“Come to bed when you’re done cleaning yourself up.” Joshua said. “I want company.”

“Post-coital cuddles, more like.” The Courier replied, smile in his voice as he scrubbed himself down.

Clean, and newly dressed in comfortable sleep clothes, the Courier laid down next to Joshua, who tugged him closer, maneuvering the Courier to hold him.

“Comfortable?” The Courier asked, concern coloring his words.

“Yes.” Joshua answered, ignoring the burn of his scarred skin in favor of the comforting warmth of the Courier’s embrace. “Go to sleep.”

The Courier huffed out a laugh, but said nothing else, happy to just hold Joshua as they both drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
